Prophecy Begins
Irminsul the Magic God of the Gemma Empire was on a diplomatic mission to the Kingdom of Fiore. A powerful book of magic was stolen by a criminal of Fiore and fled back to their homeland. Irminsul gave pursuit as the book was written by Irminsul himself and contained secrets to his magical research. Irminsul arrived in Crocus to discuss this political meeting with Queen Hisui E. Fiore. He decided to not contact the Magic Council. For he didn’t trust them to not keep the Magic Tome for themselves. This meeting was to be granted immunity to find this criminal. As this book was a national treasure as well as a power source of magical knowledge, it could cause international implications. So the queen did give Irminsul authority to investigate kingdom. “Time to find this thief.” Irminsul looked around the travel paths outside of Crocus. He then saw the thief stopping to rest. The thief had used clocking spells to get inside the palace in Gemma to get Irminsul's spellbook. He had hoped to use it to kill the members of legal guilds. As he was a member of a dark guild before the collapse of the Bellum Alliance. However, Irminsul found him first. He approached the thief. "Nice day isn't it?" Said Irminsul. The thief looks at Irminsul with contempt and aggravation. "What the hell do you want old man?" Asked the thief. The thief had no idea he was speaking to the Magic God. Irminsul's appearance isn't known to many people so to him, he was just an overdressed man. "Well, my day got better. How about you leave those nice clothes and all your money and I won't kill you." The thief told Irminsul. At this time Irminsul had been concealing his Magic Power it was truly immense after all. However, he released and its force was felt for miles. " Your life got worse when you stole from me. Worse when you ran to Fiore. Finally, it got unimaginable when I found you." The thief was silent he couldn't move let alone talk. Irminsul's Magic Power was so huge it to the thief it was like a planet was moving toward him. "That book is my property, so I'll be taking it back. The thief gaining enough sense decided to take the book and run. However, Irminsul used a powerful Destruction Magic to destroy the thief killing them instantly. The magic protections Irminsul put on the book made the thief's left arm and hand to not be disintegrated. However, the force of the attack blasted it with the book still in his hand away. It landed on the path of another traveler. Charles Kyanite Pendragon was walking after completing a job, which involved him taking care of children at the daycare center. He was exhuasted, taking care of kids taken a lot. As he walked down a dirt road, a book landed in front of him. He simply looked at it in confusion before looking around, but then realized a hand on the book which caused him stumble back in shock. Irminsul using his Telekinesis floated towards the place the hand had been sent. He saw Charles and processed to tell him as so he wouldn’t alert the Rune Knights or the Magic Council. “Excuse me, sir this is my property.” Irminsul told this traveler. He had hoped since he still was releasing his truly immense Magic Power that Charles wouldn’t attempt anything. As it stood from a third party point of view, a charred arm holding a book and an elderly man in Archmages clothes was floating in front of Charles. This situation read as illicit. "Oh.. it is?" Charles confusedly stated. "Then why is there.. a hand holding on it?" He'd asked the big man with nervousness from his voice/ Irminsul didn’t look angry more aggravated. “Look I don’t want to pull rank, but I am on a diplomatic mission with the full authority of Queen Hisui E. Fiore. Any interference with my duties will be met with the full authority of the Fiore Kingdom and the Gemma Empire. And bare in mind, he got off easy for stealing from me. He was dead the moment my spell touched him.” Irminsul wasn’t the type to explain himself as he usually never had to so he was very direct and harsh. Irminsul floated down to the ground. As his feet touched the earth, the land started to crack and crumple for a large distance and it seemed like the very sky was shacking. Irminsul’s Magic Power could be felt for miles, it truly was immense. “I would rather not resort to destroying an innocent person that has nothing to do with this. Allow me to retrieve my property and than I will return to my home. Interfere and remember this, I show no mercy and I don’t stop.” "OK man, no need to get violent or do anything rash here. It just took me by surprised." Charles quickly took a step back from Irminsul and the book itself, his hands in the air showing he's not going to do anything. "Also, I rather not touch it myself and have you come and get it." Charles told the God of Magic. As Irminsul walked forward his property he noticed Charles right hand. “What is in your right hand?” Irminsul had been using his Arcanism to asset the situation since he found the original thief. Among the powers it grants Irminsul, it also grants him to see souls, invisible thought projection, and magic power itself. He could “see” the extremely peculiar Magic in Charles’ hand. Charles seemed confused for a moment before catching on what he referred towards. "It's something I was trained to use as an anti-mage. I use a lost magic which is known as Antimagic, anything I touch no matter what it is, it nullifies magics, enchantments and all of that. It comes in handy when fighting mages, but that doesn't count much if you're physically pathetic." Charles sighed as he lowered both his hands. Irminsul had sensed some hostility or at least a challenge from this man. “A magic that negates all others? I have had some experience with such things. However every Magic has a weakness, flaw, or a limit to how much it can handle. For example you say your hand can dispel Magic it comes into contact with it. However, what about something that already exists that is simply thrown at you by magic?” Irminsul used his telekinesis to levitate a large boulder. “I have a proposal allow me to study your power and I’ll pay you handsomely. Being 1,000 years old I have acquired a fortune that would make kings seem like peasants.” Asked Irminsul with curiosity. "I mean magic, but not physical matter! Sure you can throw and I can not the boulder or obliterate. But with telekinesis, a friend of my theorized telekinesis uses a magical connection between the user and the matter being manipulated. Like a signal of sorts, with my right hand I can cut off that connection between you and the telekinetically manipulated matter. But the telekinetic can always instantly use it again and I need to get between the caster and the matter. But unfortunately, I am not up for sale or any study so you can forget about that." Charles then stood straighter, having confide nce in himself. "Besides, my Guild Master expects me to return anyways." Irminsul refocused his position. “What would your Guild Master say if he or she were to learn you turned down 30,000,000,000 Jewels for your guild?” The amount was enormous. “That is 1,000x the amount of the Flore’s Grand Magic Games. Besides that, wouldn’t you like to know the full depth of your Magic. After all, the only truly supreme Magic was the One Magic. Every other one that deprived from it, is incomplete and flawed in comparison.” Irminsul was giving facts not reverse psychology or a manipulation of truth. He was giving his opinions based on facts. "Unlike you who seem to act on money, my guild master relies on others, but she also encourges her members to do things yourself. If you only been given such money you haven't earned, what is the point? Highrise is a guild she, and two others made in order to help others to help themselves. I do not care on this One Magic or any magic, I rather keep my right hand work with it, then lose and earn coin I did not earn!." Charles gave his own opinion and his beliefs of doing things yourself other then going through the easy way in becoming rich. “You would be earning this money.” Said Irminsul. “I wouldn’t give you this money simply to research your hand. It would be compensation for services rendered. Basically a Guild Job. The job being to survive. If you survive combat with me, which is the most practical way to research magic I’ll pay you as if it was a job. I offered such an outlandish amount as that is how I battle. There is a reason I’m called God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin) as well as Despair among the Gemma Empire.” Irminsul had gave a more rational answer for his offer. "Even so, this is my magic and my arm. Also if I do, I lose the only magic I can perform and I rather not fight, I just completed mission now. I just want to head home and get some rest ok?" Charles asked before a voiced out from be hide Irminsul, Adeptus Astartes was walking carrying a bag of sorts. He worn black clothing with dark hair and blue eyes. Adeptus then walked by Irminsul, looking up, he has a expression of concern before heading towards Charles. "Charles, good to see you but uh, what's happening?" Adeptus whispered to Charles, to which Adeotus looked at the God of Magic anc could tell he's no ordinary guy. Irminsul looked at this newcomer. “Another member of your guild Charles?” Irminsul decided to explain himself. “I am Irminsul of the Magic Superpower the Gemma Empire of the continent of Aeternum. On a diplomatic mission with Flore Queen I came across Charles with his mysterious form of Dispel Magic and offered a very generous sum of money for researching his power.” Irminsul conjured up 30,000,000,000 Jewels. “As a job request an offer 30,000,000,000 Jewels for researching this magic. This would put your guild in a higher status among Flore guilds. After all it’s 1,000 times the amount of winning the Grand Magic Games.” "I'm gonna have to strongly disagree, money does not mean higher status, I do not care who you are but come closer to Charles, you will be treated as a threat and I will take action." Astartes semi-threated Irminsul as he began to flow faint yellow around his body, preparing to take action if needed. Irminsul sighed. “You know as a Diplomat to Flore I was given complete and absolute immunity to conduct my investigation within its borders. Any interference or the appearance of a threat I can meet with the full weight of my power. You refused my job offer which is your right. However, what would the Guild Alliances say when they find out you turned down such an enormous reward for a simply job? Not to mention threatening a Diplomat? I think my nation will stop sending Lacrima shipments to Ishgar. After all my nation is the largest supplier of Lacrima. This might seem rather harsh, but I don’t reward stubbornness and selfishness.” A messaged came with a note from the Magic Council. “None of that matter now, the Magic Council has demanded Charles be brought to their Headquarters. Apparently the Antimagic might be an illegal form of Magic. They have requested I bring you in.” Astartes simply stared, his blue eyes with the expression of dissatisfaction from hearing such. "Illegal? And yet a wizard named Yuka Suzuki uses a form of magic that nullifies magic, and from a friend of informed even a man can use Nullification Magic that does the same thing. The difference with Charles is he requires the simply touch of the magic in order to perform. If the Council wants to take Charles, then you would need to speak with my guild master." Artartes informed while Charles was mildly concerned, seeing a statement of his magic being forbidden, which simply stressed him out due to his young age of being 19. Irminsul gave the document to Astartes so could read it. (Charles Kyanite Pendragon, is charged with appearing to the Magic Council Headquarters in Era. For the possible case of practicing Illegal Dispel Magic in the league of the Moon Drip. The Magic God Irminsul on his Diplomatic mission to Flore is requested to escort Charles immediately to Era. Unless Irminsul himself deems Charles a non-factor and summits evidence Charles’s Magic can’t do irrevocable damage to Ishgar’s Ethernano. Signed Draculos Hyberion Chairman of the Magic Council.) “So you can allow me to research Antimagic enough to submit it to the Magic Council, or allow them. Either way this is above your Guild-Master’s authority.” Before Astartes could speak, Charles quickly stopped him by raising his arm as he moved infront of him. "Enough Astartes, may as well head to Era and speak with the Council directly. I may not originated from Ishgar, but it be quickly settled if I can speak to them in-person to sort this out." Charles looked at Astartes before walking towards Irminsul. "Fine let's get this over so I can just head home." Charles told him, offering no resistance. Irminsul began making hand gestures. “I will use Space-Time Magic to transport us there so no need for walking.” Irminsul, Astarte and Charles went through distortions in space-time and were in the courtroom of the Magic Council. Chairman Hyberion was in the Chairman’s seat. “Charles Kyanite Pendragon, over the last few weeks Ethernano Levels have dropped in the areas surrounding where you travel and fight? Care to explain?” Astartes was a bit startled to say least, whle Charles was simply in awe on the magic Irminsul. Charles simply looked up at the current Chairman Hyberion. "Why do you single me out when I am not the only that uses Nullification or on the similar basis in nullfying magic?" Charles question while Astartes slowly took a step back and sat down. Hyberion showed Astarte, Charles, and Irminsul the Ethernano Reports. “When others use Nullification Magic and Dispel Magic, it just nullifies or dispels a spell. Your particular type completely erases Ethernano it comes into contact with. While Earthland has an endless supply of Ethernano, if the concentration of it is low it can lead to damage to the environment. It takes the world time to produce Ethernano to fix this. So I had agents follow Irminsul on his mission and had them follow you too. So as Lord Irminsul can restore and clean Ethernano I request he learns how to reverse this.” Irminsul was annoyed. “I don’t answer to the Magic Council, but I agree to this request. Do you Charles?” "And what happens if the magic is not specifically stored in my right hand, but like spells is usage transferred to my left. On top of my that, my livelihood is now at stake here because without this, I can not do work and this magic allowed me to accomplish heck a lot." Charles angrily and with a irritated voice spoke of his dissatisfaction on this exact topic. Hyberion had a serious look to his face. “That is the logic of Dark Guilds. Because it effects your livelihood they think they can ignore Magical Law. Up till now I have been patient and made requests. So here is a choice either allow Irminsul and our team of Magic Researchers to study your Lost Magic. Or go to prison.” Rune Knights started to appear in the courtroom. “After the White Legacy: Face the monarchs and leaders of Ishgar have tasked us the Magic Council to find ways to reverse potentially dangerous Magic.” Astartes instantly stood up from. "PRISON?! He had no choice since he was BORN with it! And may I add he's not even from here, he's from overseas across oceans to a far off continent of Eurasia! Sending him to imprisonment due to the fact he was born with is absurd!." Astartes shouted out loud. "You're one of the Wizard Saints, and yet you call him essentially a dark mage? What kind of council condemns a man to such due to something he can not control?! Also, dark mages guild operate with the intent of cause harm, my friend Charles does not. Hell, he saved Earth Land from a group of dark mages recently!" “Then you leave me no choice. As of now your exiled from Ishgar. You refused Irminsul enormous offer from what I understand and my request. As the Chairman I have to enforce Magic Law and not pick which are to be enforced. Your power is dangerous and already Ethernano levels in Flore are getting lower. I will have to commission Irminsul a huge sum to fix this. But like Dark Guilds, always and forever yourself is above others. You use anything to justify your actions good or malevolent they may be. I have an obligation to act as a role model for Mages. But also to enforce the laws of Ishgar. The Rune Knights will escort you to Haregon so you can take a ship back to your homeland.” Before Astartes could argue further, Charles stepped in. "Fine, better then having imprison where my arms be tied to me back and having my limbs cut off and no but thanks for your help Astartes." Charles thanked his friend despite being banished. "B-but.." Astartes went to say something but couldn't find the words to say it and simply accepted the terms. Astartes does at agree it is better then being limbless or being imprisoned. Charles then raised his hands, gesturing if he's gonna be chained, and would follow the orders directed to him. Irminsul had a last resort to change Charles’s mind. “Charles, as I have already been researching your Magic with Arcanism and I have learned you can’t learn other Magics. So what if I could enchant you with Magic your hand can’t nullify, or find a way for you to turn your power off. Would this satisfy you Chairman?” Hyberion agreed. “Yes that would suffice.” "Wait, what do you mean turn if off, from all magic I encountered, it destroyed them all. How is using Enchantment and your Arcanism gonna do anything?" Charles questioned Irminsul. Irminsul used his Age Magic. “Iðunn (若返り (イドゥン) Wakagaeri (Idoun) lit. Restoration of Youth).” Irminsul was younger. His skin wasn’t wrinkled, his beard was gone, he was basically a 25 year man now not someone in their 70s as he appeared to be before. “I felt this would appropriate my point. My Magical Knowledge is vast. In some fields of Magical Thoery transcends even Zeref’s genius. With proper research of your Magic Origin, the nature of your Ethernano, and the state of your Magic Power. I am confident I could find away to manipulate your power to allow you to be able to selectively decide when your Magic is on or off. If not also allowing you the ability to learn over forms of Magic. This would suffice the Magic Council’s concerns.”